


I'll Get You Out

by fairyamy



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Abuse, Lusamine is terrible, Other, They shoulda just left her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8679577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyamy/pseuds/fairyamy
Summary: He promised he'd get it out





	

Gladion swore when a Yungoos managed to wriggle out of its enclosure and onto the path. One of the Foundation’s employees rushed over and apologized, moving quickly to get out of his way and he had to wonder if they knew of Mother’s request to see him.

Most days he tried to steer clear of her, and on most days he succeeded. Going from his room to his classes, he hardly saw her. And if he did she was normally with Lillie, Wicki or Faba.  
His foot steps faltered when he rounded the corner and Mother came into sight. She was leaning on the railing, watching the Pokemon below. His voice caught in his throat and he froze.   
She looked so cold. She’d been cold since Father vanished.   
“Gladion, come here.” Her voice was just as cold as she looked. “I’m changing your classes.”  
His hands clenched tightly into fists. “But my schedule is full…” His voice was small. He always felt small around her.   
She pushed off of the railing and strode over to him, cold fury burning in her eyes.   
He shouldn’t of spoken up, he shouldn’t of defied her.   
Her hand was cold against his skin as she grabbed his arm and started to pull him along behind herself. He didn’t struggle to get out of her grip, tried his hardest to keep up with her long strides.  
His heart was pounding as the elevator descended, past the entry, past the docks. It felt like forever.

 

He jerked and pushed at the scientist who was pulling his clothes off. First his white sleeveless hoodie, then his light green shirt, his white pants, his boots, his socks. The only thing that was left on was his underwear.   
Mother strode into the room, three more scientists behind her. His heart wouldn’t stop pounding against his chest. Before he could ask any questions something sharp was pressed into his neck and his world went dark.

They had him tied down to a cold table, the light above him blinding him. Dizzy and confused his head fell to the side.  
Mother wasn’t in the room anymore, and he had to wonder if she’d gone off to play with Lillie.   
The scientist pressed something into his arm, jerking him back. Before his questions could surface a slow burn spread through his veins. Confused he jerked again when another needle was pressed into his arm, making his bones feel like they were made of lead and the burning in his veins turn into a raging fire.   
He screamed and screamed, trying to get away. With fire in his veins and bones of lead he screamed and screamed until his throat was raw and his face was wet with his tears.

 

Something else was in the room with him. He could hear it moving around, could hear it’s low cries.  
He could hardly raise his voice above a whisper, his throat raw and burning. “I’ll get you out of this hell hole… I don’t know how long you’ve been here but no one should have to live through this…” He whispered, his eyes drifting closed. “I’ll get you out of here somehow…”  
He could still hear its small cries as he drifted off, could still hear it moving around.

 

Weeks had passed and everyday he was taken to SLA. Everyday they injected him with something new and everyday he would scream and scream as ice or fire flooded his veins. Everyday he’d shudder and twitch as electricity raced across his skin.   
And everyday, before he passed out on the table he made the same promise. He’d get it out.

 

It was raining. That was the first thing that came to mind when he woke up. The next thing was the numbers on the clock beside his bed. “1:03 pm?” He whispered to himself, his voice harsh and his throat raw. He was never allowed to sleep this late, he was always dragged out of his bed and taken to SLA.  
He shook as he swung out of bed, his feet landing on the soft light blue carpet of his room. He’d never liked how large his room was, there was just too much room.  
He jerked and almost fell back onto his bed when he heard Mother yelling and screaming downstairs. Scrambled over to the window when he felt the front door slam shut.   
Mother was striding down the pathway, Wicki hurried along beside her trying her best to hold an umbrella above Mother’s head. Faba rushed behind them both, two scientist beside him.  
He watched as they disappeared further down the path until he couldn’t see them anymore. Then his brain clicked.  
 _I’ll get you out…_  
Now was his chance, he had to act now, otherwise he’d never have the chance.  
He hurried over to his closet and pulled on a dark grey sweater over his black sleeping shirt, grabbed his black boots, a pair of his jeans, his dark green hoodie and fell back onto the floor as he struggled to get his legs out of his pj pants.  
It took him only seconds to change fully, then he was out, his hands deep in his pockets.  
He could hear Lillie from her room down the hall, talking to herself about something.   
He felt guilt build up inside of him. He didn’t want to leave her here alone, but Mother was nice to Lillie… Mother still loved Lillie…  
Lillie was still beautiful.

 

It shouldn’t of been as easy as it was to get into SLA. It should of taken him longer, there should of been more guards, more people on watch.  
But there weren’t and he slipped in quickly. He found it quickly. He got it out quickly.   
He thought about grabbing some files but knew since he couldn’t use a Pokeball here it would take too long, it would be too hard to get it out with papers in his hands.  
He jumped when the lights went off. The Pokemon beside him jerked backwards and he had to wrap his arms around its neck to keep it from making too much noise.  
His heart pounding he fished out the Pokeball from his hoodie’s pockets and quickly tapped the Pokemon on the side with it, knowing that with the power off it was his only chance.  
He hadn’t realized he’d been holding his breath until the Pokeball clicked. He was shoving it back into his pocket when the power went back on.  
As he ran out of the room he grabbed a note book from the counter and shoved it into the waistband of his jeans.   
There was still no one around as he ran to the elevator, still no one around as he rushed to one of the boats.  
Still no one around as he drove out into the stormy Alolan seas.

 

The sea was calmer now, he’d been out for hours now, the moon had risen.  
Null was out of it’s Pokeball and batting at the ocean with its front talons.  
Gladion blinked as he put the note book down and took a deep breath. So this is what Null was. A Beast killer.  
He turned around quickly when he heard a loud splash in time to see that Null had slipped and fallen into the water.  
“A Beast killer my ass…” Gladion muttered, trying to clear his throat of the bile that had risen. He rushed over and grabbed hold of Null’s front legs and began to pull it back onto the boat, laughing when Null scrambled over him and knocked him onto his back.  
He rolled onto his front and watched as Null growled at the water and shook its fur dry.  
“I got you out.” He whispered, noticing that his body was trembling.


End file.
